


[podfic] I Hate Running

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, ITPE 2016, M/M, Murderstrut, Podfic, Running, bucky barnes the human tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Clint and Bucky go running. This was a potential mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Hate Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305823) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** running, flirting, murderstrut, bucky barnes the human tank

 **Length:**  00:08:52  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**  ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(AVG\)%20_I%20Hate%20Running_.mp3)(thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123080.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)

 


End file.
